Starting Again
by fiona44
Summary: Set months after the Bartlet administration leave the White House, will CJ and Danny be able to lead a normal life after all?


'Oh god I'm gonna be so late!' CJ cried as she came out of the bedroom collecting her phone, purse and keys.

'Relax, your the boss, I don't think they're gonna be mad.' Danny shouted from the kitchen.

'I know I just don't like taking advantage especially if I'm taking so much time off when the babies are born.'

CJ was almost eight months pregnant with hers and Danny's twin girls and was taking maternity leave in just two days time.

'Ouch!' CJ cried as she walked into the kitchen.

'What, one of them kicking?' Danny replied

'More like both of them ganging up on me!' she said to Danny

'That's not funny guys!' she yelled at her stomach.

Danny placed a hand on her bulging stomach and felt them kicking.

'Okay, I've really got to go now, I'm so late' CJ said as she put on her coat and quickly kissed Danny goodbye.

Danny reached out to grab CJ's hand as she moved off and pulled her back, giving her a longer kiss.

CJ smiled and muttered into his mouth 'I'm really late and your not helping.'

Danny said, 'That's what I'm here for.'

'Aren't you meant to be getting into the office as well?' CJ said as both she and Danny moved over to the front door.

'It's not until later, so I may be a little late for the doctor's appointment, sorry.'

'That's okay, it's just a check up anyway. I'll see you later back here?' CJ asked.

'Sure.' Danny said as he kissed her again.

Later that day

'CJ Concannon? the doctor asked as she made her way into the waiting area.

'Yeah, that's me.' CJ said as she attempted to get up out of the chair.

The doctor ran over to her and offered her a hand, which CJ quickly took.

'Thanks, thought I was going to have to take the chair with me then!'

The doctor chuckled and guided CJ into one of the examination rooms.

'So how you been? Any pains?' the doctor asked as CJ handed over her pregnancy notes.

'A couple now and then, but nothing that compares to the pain when these two decide to have a kicking competition.'

'Okay, if you just wanna jump onto the couch and we can see how they're both doing. You and your husband thought of any names yet?' the doctor said as she poured jelly onto CJ's stomach and positioned the scanner.

'We decided that we would pick one each, but that is harder than it seems is if you spend time with both of us.' CJ chuckled.

As she said this, the heart beats of both the babies could be heard through the scanner.

'How are they?' CJ asked a little anxious.

'It sounds good, both heart beats are strong and they both look a healthy size.'

'Good, that's good.' CJ relaxed a little, she had been pretty stressed out about this pregnancy, mainly because of her age. There was initial concern about her being able to carry the babies full term, but so far her pregnancy had been pretty uneventful.

'Now we need to see how mum is doing! You've been taking it easy?' she asked

'Yeah, I leave work on Friday so i can get everything prepared for these two.' CJ said as she subconsciously rubbed her hands over her stomach.

'And your booked in for a ceasarian on the 29th of July?'

'Yeah, in just over two weeks time, is there anything I should be doing to prepare? CJ asked.

'As long as you have your bag packed with all the things you will need for the babies, nappies, clothes that type of thing.' the doctor answered confidently.

'I've had a bag packed since I was five months pregnant.' CJ said and then saw the amused look on the doctor's face.

'I know, I've heard it all from my husband.' CJ laughed.

CJ had woke up about three months ago in the middle of the night and had a sudden urge to pack her hospital bags ready for the twins arrival. She woke up Danny and made him go to the 24hour supermarket to buy nappies and everything else she realised she needed.

As CJ arrived home that evening and collapsed on the sofa, she was absolutely exhausted and didn't really feel like making dinner that night. She decided to take a quick nap on the sofa and wait for Danny to get home from his meeting.

Since leaving his life as a White House reporter, he had started to write a book on the Bartlet administration. He had been hounded by many editors that wanted him to write for them and today he would find out the publishing day of his book.

Several hours later CJ was awoken by the ringing phone. She quickly glared at the clock and realised how late it was. Before picking up the phone, she yelled Danny's name but there was no answer.

'Hello?' she asked.

'Is this Mrs. Claudia Jean Concannon?' the voice answered at the other end.

'Yes it is, who is this?' CJ asked, still irritated at being woken.

'Mrs. Concannon, your husband has been bought into the hospital, he has been in a car accident, could you please come to the hospital.'

'erm..yes I ..I will be right there.' CJ said, suddenly jumping up off the couch and walking, as fast as she could manage, to get her coat.

CJ got into the car and then stopped to dial a familiar number, she needed some support as she didn't know how bad this was gonna work out.

'Bartlet residence?' Abbey Bartlet said.

'Abbey, it's CJ, I..I don't know what to do?'

'What is it CJ?' Abbey asked, suddenly worried about the women she considered to be her daughter.

'Danny...he.. he's been in an accident, he's in the hospital.'

'Okay CJ, where are you?' Abbey said, taking control of the situation.

'I'm just about to drive to the hospital, Abbey, I'm so scared what if...?'

'CJ, you'll drive yourself mad with what if's, just get to the hospital, I'll make my way down, should be there in about half an hour. It's going to be fine CJ.'

CJ was trying to surpress the sobs that were threatening to escape and managed to form an answer.

Before she knew it, CJ has arrived at the hospital and made her way to the reception desk.

'erm... I'm.. my husband was in an accident Danny Concannon?' she asked

The young receptionist looked at the older women and saw at how broken and distraughed she looked.

As CJ said Danny name, a nurse who was filling out charts near by looked up.

'Mrs. Concannon?' she asked although by the look on the women's face, she already knew the answer to the question.

'Yes.' CJ quietly and almost helplessly. As she answered, one of the twins moved and she rubbed her stomach.

Mrs. Concannon, if you want to come with me, the doctor can explain what happened.'

CJ followed the nurse down numerous corridors, all the while never taking her hand off her stomach.

The nurse turned around and saw how pale and tired the woman looked and asked her 'Mrs. Concannon, are you okay, how far along are you?'

But before she had a chance to answer, she saw the woman double over and cry out in pain.

'Mrs. Concannon, are you alright?'

TBC


End file.
